


We are Friends..right?

by NekoWhiteStar



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: BlackStar thinks they are good bros but nah, Brotp, F/M, M/M, Mifune and Tsubaki are acting like a couple but they dont know it, Mifune can be pretty shy lol, Tsubaki ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoWhiteStar/pseuds/NekoWhiteStar
Summary: Well i kinda feel bad now but its my OTP and no one can stop me.....So don´t look at me like that!(Mifune is a bottom type and BlackStar is a Top lololololo)





	We are Friends..right?

**Author's Note:**

> Well i kinda feel bad now but its my OTP and no one can stop me.....  
> So don´t look at me like that!  
> (Mifune is a bottom type and BlackStar is a Top lololololo)

It was just a "normal" school day at the Shibusen...okay normal is different because its a school were you getting teached about villains and weapons and stuff...its much different from other schools..  
Also people who can transform themself as a weapon and fight...childs fight against villains......actually its a pretty sad thought of Mifune.  
He was walking to his classroom while thinking more about it....  
When he stepped in the classroom...empty?

"Eh?......!"  
Tsubaki and BlackStar were the only two in the classroom, sitting on their chairs.

"Morning Mifune-san---sensei!" Said Tsubaki in her calm and pretty quiet voice.

Mifune flushed "I-I told you don´t have to call me Sensei..." He tried to hide his red face.

"*giggles* but you are now our Teacher so...."

...."Its still Embarrassing...But nevermind...where the hell are the others?"

"Excursion´s day tho" BlackStar answered with his normally kinda conceited voice.

"Excursion´s day?..why do i don´t know about this?...ARGH!" Mifune scratches his head.

"ah calm down sensei--- SAN Mifune-San! ehehe misspelled im sorry!" Tsubaki said.

"urgh...so..wait...why are you two here then?" 

"hmpf.." BlackStar moved his head and looked away to the window.

Tsubaki were letting out a sigh before she answered:  
"Detention" 

"Detention?...you Tsubaki?" Mifune looked confused at Tsubaki.  
"Ah well not me, BlackStar. Thats why he´s so angry right now...i just stayed as his weapon and Partner!"

"I see..." Mifune looked over to BlackStar..."Actually your´e not someone who stays then at school BlackStar...normally you would go fucking up some people or doing training right?"  
BlackStar glared back at him.."Since when do you say words like "fuck.."? doesn´t really fits you Samurai!".....Short silence..  
Tsubaki was thinking about bringing down this situations but this time she just watched them both...

"*sigh* Since Angela is in her Witch training thing im allowed to say what i want. After all im an Adult right?" he smiled sharp at BlackStar like he made a pun.

BlackStar hated it when he makes puns and mostly he hates when people make fun of him.

"Shut up...."  
BlackStar looked again away from Mifune and Tsubaki and starred at the wall.

Tsubaki just let´s out a sigh "You guys...really...are...unbeliveable"

Mifune looked down..that really was childish of him but he also wonders why BlackStar stays so calm....He kinda was worried about the little boy.  
"Well then...BlackStar,Tsubaki"

Both looked at Mifune questionable.  
"y-yes?"

"Im gonna talk first with the Shinigami about why i didn´t got the information, and after that we go outside!" Mifune answered Sharp.

"HUH?! Why that now? what do you plan?" BlackStar answered suprised as if he´s a complete different person now!

"You will see then. Im back im some minutes!" He said and left the classroom.

BlackStar & Tsubaki looked at each other and were letting out a "hm?" in the same time.

 

~~A Half Hour Later~~

"Im Back, sorry it took longer than expected---.....EH?" Mifune stopped talking when he saw BlackStar asleep with his head on the desk.

"eheh well he was at first angry that you wouldn´t come back and then he fell asleep..." Tsubaki said it while giggling nervous.

"oh geez....im so sorry..." Mifune glared at BlackStar´s sleeping face..it was kinda cute tho....he was starring a while at him sleeping until his mind got cut out and he looked flushed at Tsubaki which knew that he was starring at him. Tsubaki giggled soflty. "isn´t he cute? haha~"  
Mifune realised it just now she tried to tell him that he´s obvious starring at the little boy "AHH EH!!!" Mifune screamed up Embarrassed! Mifune tried again hiding his red face.  
Tsubaki just smiled back.  
"Don´t mind me asking but, what did Shinigami-sama tell you?..." Tsubaki speaked over the sleeping BlackStar.

"ah...he said i actually should got the information from Spirit-senpai..but he seem to have forget to tell me yesterday..." Mifune kinda were angry at him but he also was a bit happy not being with them and more being with Tsubaki and BlackStar...since Mifune trusts these both mostly.

"Ah well..i also could have telling you but i thought you knew it already....sorry Mifune-san..."  
"Hey..."  
"AH?"  
"You said it without Sensei!" Mifune giggled.  
Tsubaki flushed a bit embarrassed until she also started giggling...

Both giggling woke BlackStar up "hmm?" he streched and looked at Mifune......

"...."  
"...."  
"..AHA YOURE FINALLY HERE TOO HUH?!" BlackStar yelled through the room.  
"eh....*cough*.....sry..." While Mifune said that he starred away a bit red.....

"So? what now?"  
"hm?..Oh right! follow me"

Both did so until they stopped in a forest.  
Tsubaki asked kinda scared..."Wh-why are we here Mifune-san?"

"I thought that BlackStar needs some phasing out after being so weird latley"

"HUH? AM I A DOG?" BlackStar formed a fist.

Tsubaki looked suprised "Wait..you train with us?" Mifune never had the time to train with them since Angela and school was all the time around.  
BlackStar also realised Tsubaki´s words and looked at Mifune "huh?"

"Ah yes,..im sorry that i never really had time so i thought it would be a good idea doing this now!"

BlackStar looked all of sudden totally happy and jumped around like a monkey "YAHOOOO Detention isn´t that bad!!"  
Tsubaki laughed "Don´t say that too loud BlackStar".....

~~~2 Hours later~~~

"huff lets end this for today im exhausted...." Mifune said while holding his knees out of breath.  
BlackStar was laying on the ground also out of breath "im..not...done...yet..."  
"But you really seem to" Mifune laughed.  
Tsubaki transformed back to help BlackStar up. "Are You two alright?"

Both: "yes!"

Mifune streched and said "Blacky" He meant BlackStar?  
"How did you call me?"  
"Is it fine when i call you Blacky?" He asked.  
"hm..but not at school...sounds like a childish name!"

He´s allowed to call him that, even if it sound childish? how that?...  
BlackStar would normally say "I kill you if you call me that"....He acts more and more friendly to him.

"So yeah?" BlackStar turned to Mifune.  
"Ah i wanted to say im pretty suprised that you get everytime better, just don´t over act"

"you say that everytime tho....yeah yeah..."

Mifune didn´t meant to but he started pet his head and said "Im proud of you Blacky!"  
BlackStar and Tsubaki looked with wide open eyes at Mifune until Mifune realises what he did.."AHHH! I- I Q///Q" Mifune flushed complete red and wrenched his hand away from BlackStar´s head.

Complete flushed and embarrassed Mifune tried to apologize "i-sry-ah--im-so-sorry---!"  
BlackStar touched his head where Mifune´s hand where a second ago and looked at Mifune! "what was that shit?"  
Mifune wanted to apologize again and saw then BlackStar has blushing a little while looking angry at him....it was really cute actually how he looked at him like that

Tsubaki just stod next to them holing her hand before her eyes, blushing and kinda enjoying these both looking at each other.  
She couldn´t get any words to keep them calm down.  
But then she couldn´t watch this anymore "Ah lets go back and getting some food!"

BlackStar turned fast around "yes" and started walking first.

Mifune holded his hand before his eyes "omg..." Tsubaki strokes his shoulder "its fine...lets go hehe..." again Tsubaki laughed nervous...

While they all walked in silence back, BlackStar still holded his head where Mifune´s hand was....still blushing he was thinking about it..he actually didn´t hated it...he liked it actually....it felt comfortable and warm...  
But he didn´t meant it in a pervert way he thinks that Mifune is like a father figure to him....  
Before they left the forest BlackStar stopped...

"?!" Mifune and Tsubaki also stopped quickly.  
BlackStar said "I don´t hate you" and kept walking.

Mifune wide opened his eyes. he was happy...BlackStar and Tsubaki are like his only friends...he needs them...he couldn´t forgive himself when they would start hating him.

Mifune smiled and also started keep walking. Tsubaki did the same a few seconds later...

"You two..really...are...unbeliveable" Tsubaki laughed.


End file.
